Because a Hero's Story Never Ends
by KarouYamisaki
Summary: Because the world always needs them, no matter how much they want to live the rest of their lives in peace.


Because I'm an **idiot** while continuing to be procrastinating on my Doctor Who stories I wrote this piece of work instead, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own a computer, other then that I own nothing.

* * *

Because a Hero's Story Never Ends.

* * *

He left after the first day of celebration, from the battlements they could see him spurring his horse acrossed Hyrule field toward Kakariko Village. In truth he didn't feel like he belonged among the wealth and the high stone walls of Castle Town anyway since growing up in a small close-knit village in Ordon Province.

They were waiting in the inn when he returned, all of them, including those from the near-by mountains.

He smiled and greeted each of the excited children, adults, and Gorgons smiling his way through the overwhelming tiredness. Llia stood back waiting her turn, she was the first to notice how much the battle, Castle Towns celebrations, and his hurried ride here had drawn away the little enegry he had left. She was the one to draw him away and force him to eat and clean himself up. Afterwards he was shown a room with a bed and a lamp. He was so relieved to have something other then the ground or sleep-riding on Epona to his next adventure.

He sighed at the sight and he promptly collapsed making Ilia's day to be rougher as she had to drag him over to the bed and then to cover him was like trying to dress a two-year-old.

When they returned to Ordon he held her back while the children ran ahead, as soon as they ran to the village screaming for their parents he pulled her into his arms needing a moment to make sure she was real.

He put the heros green tunic in the chest in the basement, along with all the tools he collected over his journey and wore the clothes of a common man until the world needed a hero again. Although he had made one trip into Faron woods to return the Master's Sword to the Sacerd Grove, for a common man does not keep such a sword locked away in a chest in said man's basement.

They had returned in the last few weeks of summer, and married by winters first snow. He wore his village's tradtional clothing as she did and they had a small ceremony infront of the spring. By the end of the night they watched as nearly every adult in the village danced in a drunken stupor, children sent to bed hours before. The only reason they hadn't drank was that Link over the past year had consumed many an odd substance, making him wary of any of the Aclchol being passed 'round. Ilia on the other hand had never found it appling and found it in her best interest to keep it away from her seeing as it stank awfully.

When she was with child was one of the happier times she had seen him. It wasn't that he was unhappy before, it just seemed that he didn't have the same spark in his eyes or the energy he once had before destiny had called him away from his tiny goat-hearding village.

A couple years later he was guiding Epona as their young son held onto the saddlehorn with Ilia held on from behind. He led them to the spring and stopped her, petting her side affectionatly hoping to draw out the moment in his memory. His faithful companion snorted and brought him out of it He first lifted the small boy down, placing the small boy on the ground before helping his wife down.

They embraced, holding on to each other for mere moments that seemed to span lifetimes before letting go of each other.

He ruffled his sons hair and smiled at the young tot as best as he could, blue eyes watched his father swing himself over the back of Epona

His parents held hands for a moment in silent conversation before and then they pulled away and he spurred on Epona acrossed the bridge. Not daring to look back lest he changed his mind.

"Where's daddy going?" he asked after his father had dissappered around the bend, he glanced up at his mother who blinked once and stared down at her first born son.

"He has a job to do" she repiled with a sad smile.

"Why?" he asked, his fathers eyes staring at her in question.

"Because a Hero's story never ends."

* * *

End

* * *

A/n: and there it is, my first and probably only Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess fic I've written and in the end I couldn't write dialogue for our hero he's probably best being silent anyway. ..It started angsty and then turned fluffly...I guess I'm just in one of those moods again. If you are wondering where the heck Link is going I have no idea, he's just leaving.

Anyway thank you for reading my story.  
**Review.**


End file.
